


Dreidls to Play With, Latkes to Eat (WAdvent Day #10)

by gardnerhill



Category: Basil of Baker Street Series - Eve Titus, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Basil and Dawson respond to a dinner invitation.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street & David Dawson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Dreidls to Play With, Latkes to Eat (WAdvent Day #10)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 Watson's Woes.

The tailor's home was as snug and warm as any mousehole should be; it was filled with the delicious smell of potatoes and onions frying in oil and the sounds of laughing children.

Avram Mousekewitz shook paws with his visitors, who were wearing their best evening wear. "Welcome, gentlemen, welcome! _Chag Chanukah sameach!_ "

Basil of Baker Street doffed his black silk hat. "Happy Chanukah, Mr. Mousekewitz. I perceive that you have resolved that problem with your troublesome client and he is satisfied with your finished work."

Mousekewitz laughed and shook his head. "Such a wonderful gift you have, Mr. Basil! Yes, yes, that little matter is resolved. Dr. Dawson, you're looking well. I trust your new waistcoat is to your satisfaction?"

"It is indeed." Dawson looked down at the Paisley-print garment in question. "I had to replace the old one – I mourned its loss when that cat tore it up on the dock."

" _Nu_ , it's lucky you weren't wearing it at the time, Doctor. But tonight is not for business talk. Children!"

The laughing stopped and four of the Mousekewitz offspring ran to their father.

"Why don't you play with our guests while Mama finishes the _latkes_?"

The little Mousekowitzes agreed enthusiastically and practically dragged the two adult mice toward their corner of the carpet. "Ah, a game of _dreidl_ ," Basil nodded to the four-sided top and piles of golden treasure. "Capital idea."

"You'll have to explain everything to me, youngsters." Dawson settled on the floor beside the delighted children. "I've never played this before."

Basil knew the rules but stayed silent with a smile as the children fell over each other to teach the two grownups in their midst. Jacob and Miriam had the most sesame seeds so they donated part of their wealth to the two newcomers as they took up the top for another round. Basil was still not comfortable around children; fortunately, his solution was to address them as if they were small adults, which they loved. By the time supper was ready not only had both Basil and Dawson caught on to the game, but Dawson had lost half of his seeds to forfeits, much to his chagrin and the kids' amusement.

Annya and several of the older children who'd been helping her in the kitchen brought the meal out to the table where the menorah stood at the centre; its candles for the third night were already out as it was well past sundown. The chief dishes were fried in oil; more sesame seeds, potato and carrot latkes, small doughnuts. The meal ended with a song; the children again enjoyed teaching their adult guests the words so they could participate.

"What a lovely family Mr. Mousekowitz has." Dawson walked arm in arm with his friend in the icy winter air on their way home. " Splendid evening. Even if I never want to see the letter 'shin' again."

Basil laughed. "My dear Doctor, I fear there is no change to your customary gambling luck."


End file.
